In general, a flat panel display device such as a PDP or a LCD is equipped with an antireflection film for minimizing the reflection of light incident from the outside.
As a method for minimizing the reflection of light, there exist a method (anti-glare: AG coating) in which a filler such as an inorganic fine particle is dispersed in a resin and coated on a substrate film to impart irregularities; a method (anti-reflection: AR coating) of using the interference of light by forming a plurality of layers having different refractive indexes on a substrate film; or a method for mixing them, etc.
Among them, in the case of the AG coating, the absolute amount of the reflected light is equivalent to that of a general hard coating, but a low reflection effect can be obtained by reducing the amount of light entering the eye using light scattering through irregularities. However, since the AG coating has poor surface sharpness due to the surface irregularities, many studies on AR coating have been conducted recently.
As for a film using the AR coating, a multi-layer structure in which a hard coating layer (high refractive index layer), a low reflective coating layer, and the like are laminated on a substrate film has been commercialized. However, in the case of a clear coating having no irregularities on the surface, there are disadvantages in that the anti-glare effect is not sufficient and a defect inside the display is easily visible.
Accordingly, many studies have been actively conducted to minimize the reflection of light incident from the outside while maintaining the sharpness of the image. However, as the resolution of the display increases, the degree of improvement of the physical properties is insufficient. Recently, there are cases in which a COT (color filter on TFT) structure is used as a liquid crystal panel of a liquid crystal display device.
When a liquid crystal panel having such a COT structure is used, the reflectivity of the inside of the panel is increased due to the metals included in the electrodes and the like, and thus the optical characteristics of the display such as external black visibility and contrast ratio are reduced. Accordingly, there is a need to develop a surface coating film having an excellent antireflection function while increasing the yield of the display panel.